Kamen Rider Storm
by Shadow knight39
Summary: Having been altered by the demonic cult Senketsu, young Shin Hope must walk,down the path of a rider as he fights against not only Senketsu but the entire world. He is the embodiment of justice and vengeance. The man who calls the wind to his side, Kamen Rider Storm! I don't own Kamen Rider, Toei and Ishinomori Productions do.


"The time has come my friends." said a tall hooded figure as he walked into a large candle lit room. As he walked in three figures appeared from the shadows each with a black crow mark on their left hand.

"Well if isn't the Great Priest Orpheus. I'm guessing Lord Atlas needs our services again." said a tall 29-year old man with shoulder length black hair with purple highlights, gold eyes, and crimson leather overcoat with black cowboy boots.

"Of course he does Greed, why else would he waste his time in reanimating a worthless piece of flesh like yourself." said 10-year old child with brown hair, gold eyes, and a black sailor uniform with a red tie. "Oh shut up Wrath! At least I'm not stuck in a pipsqueak of a body!" yelled the one called Greed in an angry tone.

"Can't you idiots go five seconds without barking like animals." said a handsome blonde 18-year old with blonde hair that covers his left eye, gold eyes, and wearing a black business suit with a blue ascot tucked in. "Welcome back to the mortal world Lust." said Wrath as he stood next to his old buddy. "Same to you Wrath. Looks like for once I'm the tall one in this relationship." said Lust as he patted his head.

"Enough introduction." said Orpheus as he pulls out a large envelope from his hood and hands it to Lust. "This is your target retrieve him alive and well." He said while Lust opened it to see a picture of a brown haired man with brown eyes next to his name: Shin Hope.

"This brat is our target. Talk about a waste of time." said Greed as he looked at the profile. "It doesn't matter. Just retrieve him for us. NOW!" yelled Orpheus too the trio.

(Meanwhile in the forest)

It was two days before Christmas break ended and in a nearby forest a young man is seen racing through the forest on a silver and black motorcycle, wearing a black leather jacket with a red NR on the back of it.

"Amazing run Shin. You beat the course in record time." spoke Mr. North into an earpiece to his racing student Shin Hope as he stopped in front of him. "I actually did!?" said Shin as he looked at his teachers stopwatch showing a time of 00:07:16 in comparison to his old time 00:09:00.

Shin smiled as he started his bike up again and said to Mr. North, "I bet I can run it again in half of that time and beat the record."

Mr. North smiled and encouraged him as he drove off into the woods at breakneck speed towards the woods. While unknown to both of them someone was watching from shadows.

As Shin raced through the forest at fast speeds, he heard a strange hypnotic voice in his ear calling out to him saying, "Lord Atlas awaits for you young boy.", causing him to not notice Greed on a blood red Harley-Davidson Super Low in front of him.

Greed licked his lips as he took off a pair of sunglasses revealing a pair of demonic blood red eyes. "Let the games begin." he said with a coy smile as red energy began to flow into his hands.

"Shin should've been back from his run by now." said Mr. North as he began to pack up all of the equipment int his van. Suddenly, a large explosion appeared causing most of the equipment to break much to Mr. North surprise. "Wait a second that's where Shin is!" he yelled. Mr. North then jumped into his black Suzuki and drove off to the explosion site only to find Shins' bike completely destroyed inside of a crater. "Oh no. It can't be." he said falling to the ground with a grim face.

(Meanwhile with Shin) 1st P.O.V

"Where am I? What happened to me? And why does my body feel so weird? " I thought as I opened my eyes finding myself inside of a cold and dark room with multiple surgical tools covered in blood hanging from the walls. "Why am I here?" I asked again. "You're home now my lord," said a tall hooded man that stood above me. "And soon enough your new body will be complete."

"What do you mean 'new body'?" I asked as I raised my right arm to find it changed into a mechanical arm with wires and metal instead of flesh and bone. I panicked and screamed as I found my entire body cut open showing new body parts made out of metal and machinery. "What did you do to me!?" I screamed as started to cry tears at the sight of my body.

"Don't worry about it my Lord. Soon you won't even remember the entire procedure or any thing for that matter." he said with an evil grin as he walked towards a control panel. I continued to sob in despair as multiple images of a large demonic figure surrounded in flames standing in the center of a ruined city atop a pile of human corpses, causing me to cry over and over as they continued to fill my mind.

"STOP THIS PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE STOP THIS!" I yelled in between sobs to the hooded man. "I have no control over this my friend." he said in the background.

Another image flashed into my mind showing a masked man wearing a dark green and black locust like suit with a blood red scarf with a silver buckle and red belt around his waist standing in the middle of the remains of a large city in front of a large pile of dead people with blood covered fists. The man removed his mask to reveal an older Shin with tears in his eyes, much to his horror.

"NOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" I continued to scream as I began to feel my other memories drift away from me and being replaced with those horrifying images. I shed my last tear as I felt the memories of my family fade into the darkness. "Mom, Dad, Kathryn, I'm sorry."

"Don't cry my Lord for soon you will become the chosen child of fate. STORM!" said Orpheus as the three embodiments of Greed, Lust, and Wrath appeared from behind him smiling at the sight of a new leader being born in front of their own eyes.


End file.
